


CLICK!

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with ST:Voyager. Tom and Chakotay view a television program. Jim and Blair watch TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLICK!

## CLICK!

by Jantique

Paramount and Pet Fly own everything except the necessary imagination, or maybe it's just the nerve. I just keep trying to get The Boyz together. 

Send flowers, criticism and plot ideas to the author at Jantique@webtv.net. 

* * *

**CLICK!**

by Jantique 

Chakotay wasn't taken _entirely_ by surprise by the unprovoked attack. He was sprawled on the sofa reading. He heard the door open, but didn't look up. When the pounce came, he moved his padd aside and straightened up enough for Lt. Paris to land in his lap. 

"Hi!" Beautiful smile, smiling blue eyes. "Busy?" He then forcibly prevented the Commander from answering, checking his tonsils as a bonus. 

"Mmm. I _could_ be," Chakotay eventually mumbled, "with the proper incentive." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Tom laughed but, for once, did not continue to provide said incentive. 

"Listen, Kotay, remember those television programs we recorded in the 20th Century? Okay, I saw this great--" 

"Nooo!" Chakotay moaned. "Tom, how many times do I have to prove my love for you by viewing these awful, dreadful programs which--even assuming I had understood the cultural references-- were Not Funny the First Time?!" 

Paris sighed. "Yeah, I'm _sorry_ about that last one, okay? I didn't see it before you did, remember? But B'Elanna really liked those women, how they were making careers for themselves. And Ken Dalby _loved_ that "Squiggy" guy! 

"Anyway," he paused for breath, and planted a few random kisses to show his intentions were good, "I saw this one already myself. It's an action show, the good guys chasing the bad guys." He helpfully explained, "The main characters are the good guys." 

Chakotay gave his lover a look which said, 'Yeah, I _figured_ that!' in any century. 

Tom, oblivious when he wanted to be, went on. "So this one guy, Jim, is a police detective, and the other guy, Blair, is his assistant. They work together; it's almost like a symbiotic relationship. They're both really good-looking--hey, why didn't we meet guys like that when we were there?--and they're lovers." 

"Erotica?" 

"Well, no, not _exactly_. There was some kind of Television Code; they couldn't show anyone making love on television, and I don't think you could show two men kissing at all. But it's obvious in the sub-text. They keep touching and hugging each other, and the way they look at each other--you can tell. Come on, you'll like it. And if you don't. . . ." 

"If I don't. . . ." 

Tom wriggled his ass in Chakotay's lap. "I'll let you be on top." 

Chakotay struggled not to laugh out loud, mostly unsuccessfully. Then he straightened his leg, tipping Tom forward, and landed one firm _swat_ on that disrespectful behind. "I'll teach about "top", young man!" 

"Ooh! Promise?" 

Chakotay gave up and roared with laughter. When he could control himself, he conceded, "Okay, let's go see your 'good guys'." 

**LATER:**

"Well?" 

"Hmm, let's see. Ellison is a mature, responsible professional, Sandburg is impulsive, doesn't obey orders, and his main job seems to be getting them in trouble. Sound like anyone you know?" 

Never try to con the Conn, especially when he's the ship's champion poker player. Tom looked at him wide-eyed, completely innocent. "No, Commander, what do you mean? You don't _try_ to get me in trouble--do you? 

"Actually," he went on as an idea struck him, "you're right, they do. Jim has these periods when he goes blank, completely clueless as to what's going on, and he relies on Blair to guide him, to show him where to go. Kind of like a pilot, don't you think?" He warmed to his theme. "Jim may be the leader, but Blair does all the work." 

"Hmm, you mean like those extra duty shifts he volunteered for during the advertising break?" 

"Oh, yeah, those extra duty shifts that left him much too tired to have sex for a week. Maybe two weeks!" 

Tom could feel Chakotay's smile against his head, as his lover nuzzled his hair. "Anyway," Paris persisted, "you can tell that they're lovers, right? I mean, the way they work together, and that dialogue that's trying to pass for witty repartee. Kind of like the way we used to sound--and if that's not love," he finished triumphantly, "what is?!" 

Chakotay shook his head. "I don't know--", he began, then stopped as an idea struck _him_. "Well, I'm not sure. Maybe you could _show_ me what you mean." 

"O-kay! But if you don't get off my lap soon, Cochise, there won't be anything left to show you!" 

"Fine. Why don't we take this party to the bedroom, and you can show me what you think happened during the breaks? Oh, yes, like _that_! Love you, Tom." 

"Love you, Kotay. Mmm. . . ." 

* * *

Meanwhile, long ago, in an alternate time-space continuum far, far away: 

"Well, what do you think?" 

"Chief, I think if you spend your evenings watching this, you need to get a life." 

(Sigh of exasperation.) "Okay, this episode wasn't a great example. It was all about 7 of 9--and you know, she gives me the creeps. Really _cold_ , man. But didn't you see Tom and Chakotay _looking_ at each other whenever anything happened?" 

"I don't know, though. I grant you this episode wasn't really about the two of them, but I thought Paris and Torres had a hot thing going." 

"No, no, no! That was _her_ , she said she was in love with Tom. But he never said he was in love with _her_! And the last couple of years, when they--Tom and Chakotay--were fighting, you could just see the sparks fly between them. Last year, they had _way_ more interaction. And all the smart-ass remarks. Well, you know, maybe they're being discreet in front of the rest of the crew, too. Difference in rank, and all that. But _definitely_ , they are, like, _so_ lovers." 

Jim reached up from his semi-prone position and tangled his fingers in Blair's curls. "I think you're reaching, babe. Wishful thinking. Not that I have a problem with that. Wishful thinking got me where I am today." 

"Under me?" Sandburg smirked, wriggling his way across Ellison's body. 

Happy sigh. "Oh, yeah. Do that--mmm. You want to take this party upstairs? Hey, where's the remote?" 

"You're lying on it. There." 

"Love you, Blair." 

"Love you, Jim--mmm. . . ." 

**CLICK!**

And they all lived happily in fanfiction ever after. 

  * THE END * 



* * *

End CLICK! by Jantique: Jantique@webtv.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
